


What About Pets?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [22]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Little Thori Cameo, Little bit of angst, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Interlude]<br/>Is it important for children to grow up with pets? Should she go with a traditional species, like cats and dogs? Should she have the pets trained?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Pets?

A Bilgesnipe on the palace grounds would normally be a cause for alarm. Normally. For Sif, this particular Bilgesnipe cube running around the palace was a cause for annoyance.

Sif rolled her eyes and stepped forward, right in the path of the approaching beast. She took a deep breath and drew herself to her full height. “SIT!” She bellowed, her voice like a gong.

The pup skidded to a halt, then plopped its rear onto the ground. “STAY!” Sif barked and the cub lay down obediently.

Sif crossed her arms and waited, one foot tapping her irritation against the ground. Sure enough, within moments Loki came running from around the corner, Gyda close behind. Kjeld came last, Loki's pet phoenix on his shoulder. Kjeld took one look at Sif, then turned around on his heel.

“Stop!” Sif barked before he could take a single step. All three froze, and the phoenix simply flew away.

Sif pointed at the giant cub panting behind her. “Explain.”

Loki shuffled his feet. “We took Fjall out for a walk.” He admitted.

“She ran away when we left the gardens.” Gyda added

“We were going to catch her, Queen Loki's Mom, honest!” Kjeld assured her.

Sif closed her eyes and sighed roughly. These are just children, she reminded herself. Children don't always understand. “Loki.” She walked over to Loki. “What did we say about taking Fjall out of her paddock?”

“Not to.” Loki said, hanging his head. Gyda and Kjeld mirrored his posture.

“We didn't mean any harm.”

“If it came to harm, what you meant wouldn't have mattered.” Sif admonished them. “Fjall is too big to be let loose in the palace. There are no exceptions to this rule, now or ever. If you want to romp around with her, where do you go?”

“The fields out back.” Loki mumbled, scuffing the top of his boot against the ground. “But only under adult supervision.”

“Because?” Sif prompted.

“Because Fjall is sweet and cuddly, but she's also very big and can squish us by accident.” Loki recited in a solemn tone. He reached out and grasped the edge of Sif's tunic. “I'm sorry, Sif.”

Sif patted his little hand. “Loki.” She hesitated, then crouched down so that they were at the same eye level. “Loki. Fjall will continue to grow. If you are not responsible with her, she won't be allowed to stay. We can only keep the animals we can manage to take care of. Do you understand?”

“I can be responsible.” Loki protested, his brows scrunched up.

Sif put her hand on his shoulder. “I know you can. But you must be double responsible with Fjall.”

“I'll try.”

“Good.” And, because Thor always added it each time he had to scold Loki, “Remember that Thor and I will always find time to help you. You need only ask. All right?”

“Yes, Sif.”

“Good.” Sif nodded and stood up. “Now come along, all of you. We need to get Fjall back in her paddock.” She turned around and put her hands on her hips. “Fjall! Back!” She commanded, pointing in the direction of the Menagerie Hall.

Fjall stood up and obeyed.

*~*

They got to the Menagerie Hall with little trouble. Fjall did try to run off a couple of times, but a sharp command from Sif brought her to heel. Good thing she and Thor took part in those training sessions.

While the children got Fjall into her designated area, Sif marched straight to the gamekeeper. She didn't see the usual one, so she went to the only gamekeeper there. “You!”

He snapped to attention and gave a clumsy salute. “Y- Yes, my Queen!”

“Where is Ake?” She demanded. Ake was the Royal Gamekeeper, and he was usually the one who dealt with the animals.

“He is away today.” He bowed. “I am Welch, Your Majesty. AllFather Thor hired me last week.”

“I am aware.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you allow Prince Loki and his friends to take the Bilgesnipe cub out of her paddock?”

“W- Well, yes.” Welch stammered, and Sif narrowed her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because he's the Prince. He insisted.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Listen to me. Loki is a child. Children don't always understand the consequences of their actions. Next time he wants to let out one of the bigger animals, you tell him no.”

Welch swallowed thickly. “But- It's not my place. He is the Prince.”

“You. Tell. Him. No.” She repeated firmly. Her tone alone made it clear disobedience would be severely punished. “Understand?”

Welch dropped his gaze and bowed again. “Yes, My Queen.”

“Good.” Sif nodded, and relaxed her stance. “You may return to your duties.” 

Welch scurried away, to attend to another animal she assumed.

Sif went to check on the children. They'd already put Fjall back in her paddock and were now feeding her pieces of meat and vegetables. Sif checked the paddock gate to make sure the fencing spell was secure. It was, thankfully.

She checked her time crystal. She still had a bit of time before she had that meeting with the Armory Supervisor. She could spend it here, make sure the new gamekeeper was managing the pets without Ake.

Fjall lumbered over and nosed at her. Sif patted the beast's neck and scratched behind one horn. “Yes, yes, beast.” she murmured.

“Sif?” Loki stepped up to her and shuffled his feet.

“Yes?” She crouched down.

“I really am sorry.” Loki muttered with a sorrowful expression.

“I know you are, Loki.”

“Will you tell Thor?” He asked, brows drawn together in worry. 

Sif gave a solemn nod. “No secrets, you know that.”

Loki dropped his gaze to the ground. “Yes, Sif.”

Sif patted his shoulder in consolation. “We'll tell him together, during evening meal. All right?”

“All right.” Loki gave her a small smile, and she ruffled his hair.

“Go play now.” She checked her time crystal. “You three still have some time before Aelgilfu comes for your lesson.”

“Yes, Sif.”

Sif watched as Loki joined Gyda and Kjeld, then took a look around the Managerie Hall. There was a fair amount of creatures here. About a dozen fish, four animals small enough to carry in one's arms, and two that were already bigger than her. There was also Skyrrbarn , Loki's six-legged stead, but he wasn't here. He lived in the stables with his father, Sleipnir.

Some of the creatures Loki had found and befriended. Others were a gift from visiting dignitaries. One of such beasts noticed her and headed straight at her. “Death! Death and murder!” It bellowed, flames bursting from its mouth. 

Sif rolled her eyes. It was a hellpup, a gift from Queen Hela herself. Unfortunately for her, as it was an official gift, Sif couldn't stomp the annoying beast into submission. It would be considered an insult. Dammit.

“Death to Asgard! Curse and calamity on you and your loins!”

Sif sighed. She lifted the pup by the scruff of his neck and bared her teeth. “What did I say about you giving me lip?” She demanded in a snarl.

“...death...” The pup mumbled, its tail curled between its legs.

“Thought so.” Sif dropped him, and the little beast scurried over to Loki, where he was playing with his little rock golem.

“Hey, Thori!” Loki placed Sker on his head, then picked the pup up for a cuddle. “Did you miss me?”

“Bastard.” The beast murmured, snuggling its snout underneath Loki's chin. The flames from its mouth flicked against his skin, and Loki giggled.

“I missed you, too.” He rubbed his cheek against the pup's head. He sat down on the floor and within moment he had an Alfheim Viper curled up in his lap. “Hi, Vivi!” It slithered under and up Loki's shirt, then peeked out from his sleeve, tongue licking at the air.

Sif chuckled, then went over to the large aquarium. Out of Loki's entire menagerie, she liked the Spotted Lava Fish the most.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. I'm not 100% with this part, but I really wanted Sif to interact with Thori. ^_^ Thori is not mine, he's from the Journey into Mystery comics.  
> The next chapter will be up on the 24th.


End file.
